Se isso fizesse você ficar
by Nandinha e Faye
Summary: Alguns momentos fingidos. [InoShika] [Capítulo único, escrito em dupla]


**Disclaimer: **Naruto pertence ao Masashi Kishimoto.

N/A: "Shika, grande grosso..." por Dark Faye e Nandinha Shinomori.

**Se isso fizesse você ficar...**

Durante toda uma vida é possível detectar momentos perdidos. Um instante em que tudo muda e certos caminhos acabam por se desenhar. Alguns momentos perdidos não são propositais... Eles acontecem sem que tenhamos controle da nossa própria infelicidade.

Mas outros momentos... São simplesmente perdidos porque fingimos não vê-los. Porque, se fingirmos que os perdemos... Não sofreremos pensando na covardia que nos impede de arriscar.

Fingir é se proteger.

Mas isso não faz os momentos certos voltarem.

Todas as manhãs ele estava na floricultura dos Yamanaka. Todos os dias desde que eram bem pequenos, desde que lhe fora imposto que Ino era parte de sua vida, da sua infância, dos instantes que não tinha ainda oportunidade de decidir guiar por si mesmo. E esse costume tornou-se parte dele até o momento em que ir a floricultura não era uma obrigação de ver Ino.

Era uma _oportunidade_ de ver Ino.

Mas Shikamaru continuou a fingir que era rotina.

A rotina de encontrá-la com mau humor pela manhã, gritando com ele como se ele fizesse parte da loja e tivesse o comprometimento de ajudá-la. Nessas horas, Shikamaru sabia que era um pedaço inescapável da vida dela tanto quanto ela era da dele. Porque dentro das ordens dela estava o costume, o fato de estarem tão interligados que Shikamaru não sentia mais desde quando ela deixara de ser uma Yamanaka para ser apenas Ino.

Algo forte e inexplicável, que já não era mais "cabível" na palavra conhecidos. Por mais que odiasse admitir, Ino era, em sua essência mandona e cheia de problemas, uma pessoa que ele gostava de ter por perto.

E porque não dizer, que era importante para ele.

Por isso ele estava lá até mesmo quando Asuma esperava pelo time, pronto para mais um dia de treino. No seu impulso impensado de visitar Ino e vendo a floricultura cheia, observando em silêncio enquanto ela andava ininterruptamente, preocupada em servir como boa filha, atendendo aos clientes da forma mais eficiente possível. Shikamaru notava os olhos dela escaparem vez ou outra ao relógio; a esperança palpável de que os ponteiros pudessem andar para trás.

Ele surpreendentemente não se preocupava com hora.

Fazia pouca diferença se estariam atrasados, se Asuma estaria fumando seu cigarro de forma impaciente e cansada quando os visse chegar... Em certos momentos você simplesmente age.

E aquele era um daqueles instantes.

Quando percebeu, já estava com um dos aventais da floricultura, dizendo desanimado os preços que ele sabia de cor, na vã tentativa de ajudar.

Entretanto, o exato motivo de ele estar fazendo algo tão tedioso e avesso a sua personalidade natural era realmente um mistério.

Talvez ele só quisesse que Ino fosse rápida... Ou só estaria se comportando como um bom colega de time.

Ou ainda... Ele realmente tivesse uma necessidade patológica de receber a atenção dela e faria o que fosse necessário para obtê-la.

Qualquer que fosse o motivo que havia o colocado naquela situação, já era irrelevante.

Ino havia o visto e o gratificado com um sorriso.

Apenas um sorriso. Como se sua presença fosse algo tão banal e sua atitude tão comum, que ela simplesmente não julgava necessário o ressarcir de outra forma... Um sorriso bastava para que se fizesse entender.

E ele entendia. E ele realmente não precisava de nada além em troca.

Daquele sorriso seu coração sintetizava o que seu cérebro fazia questão de fingir não ver. Porque toda sua capacidade mental, acima da de outras pessoas, sabia bem melhor que um estúpido sentimento que Ino não era uma pessoa fácil. Fácil de se conviver, fácil de se entender, fácil de...

Sua frase mais cômoda rotularia aquilo tudo de problemático. Mas ela continuava sorrindo dentro dele mesmo depois de já ter virado as costas e prosseguir o trabalho, de terminar de atender a última pessoa, de tirar o avental com um suspiro e olhar para ele com um ar cansado de quem vence uma batalha.

E um novo sorriso sobrepôs o outro e sua recente memória.

- Nós estamos atrasados.

Ela constatava o óbvio e ele obscuramente sentiu-se impelido a fazer o mesmo. Não era para ser tão difícil. Ele poderia fazê-la entender o que ele não sabia explicar?

Quando sua boca abriu-se o suficiente para produzir um som, que talvez fosse o nome dela ou que talvez fosse o que primeiro viesse à mente, os olhos cansados de Ino não estavam mais focados nos seus.

Shikamaru acompanhou a visão dela e encontrou Sasuke.

Uchiha Sasuke era realmente um mistério para todos daquela turma. Shikamaru não entendia o porquê de toda a comoção com um pivete sem educação e rabugento, mas percebeu que alguma coisa ele deveria ter, já que Ino parecia simplesmente enfeitiçada por ele.

Porque ele era o jovem mais popular da classe, e toda criança que acaba de chegar em fase de adolescência apaixona-se pelo mais inatingível.

O Nara realmente entendia o que a frase "apaixonar-se pelo inatingível" queria dizer. Olhou para Ino por um longo tempo, antes de se virar e ir embora.

Era melhor não voltar à floricultura tão cedo. Ia fingir mais um pouco que não se importava, que não ligava. Ia ter um pouco mais de pena de si mesmo e então a tiraria da cabeça.

Eu disse que ele ia fingir fazer isso...

_Fanta – Fanta - Fanta_

Mesmo com treinos em atraso e mesmo com falhas, não havia nada que escapasse ao tempo. Embora ele fosse contra a idéia de vê-la num cargo mais alto, sujeita a missões de maiores perigos, Ino ignorou a preocupação que ele não demonstrava e tornou-se, finalmente, Chunnin.

Shikamaru não estava em Konoha quando isso aconteceu. E, ao encontrar-se de volta, foi por intermédio de Chouji que soube da novidade. Ela não havia ido até ele contar. E ele não havia ido até ela cobrar que contasse.

Então, por mais que não quisesse, era uma espécie de dever estar ali ao lado de Ino naquele momento. Lembrava-se muito bem de que ela estava no dele, compartilhando a espécie de amizade distorcida que eles cultivavam e que, aparentemente, somente Shikamaru chegara a ver como algo mais.

Aquela era a prova de que era dono de seus próprios pensamentos, passível de moldar por si só sua própria vida. Era a exata hora de chegar até Ino e abraçá-la desejando o melhor, olhar seus olhos e ver seu sorriso...

Como amigo.

E toda sua determinação escorreu como água quando se deparou com ela rindo, contente, cercada por metade de Konoha numa festa que a premiava pela conquista. Naquele quadro não faltava nada, assim como na felicidade que ela emanava a cada risada compartilhada por Sakura, ou Hinata, ou qualquer outra pessoa.

_Naquele quadro não faltava ele._

Assim, quando ela o viu e veio em sua direção como uma anfitriã educada, Shikamaru perdeu o abraço, os desejos, a convicção. E sua voz tinha o tom monótono de sempre quando apenas disse:

- Parabéns.

_Era realmente uma ilusão._ Era óbvio que eles não ficariam para sempre ligados um ao outro como gêmeos siameses. Uma pessoa com o intelecto que ele possuía deveria ter percebido isso há tempos. Mas até mesmo os gênios acabam cegos de vez em quando... E ele realmente falhou ao não perceber que fatalmente se afastariam.

Ino era uma pessoa expansiva e cativante, sua personalidade vibrante ofuscava qualquer um e era impossível ficar indiferente a ela. Ela realmente não ficaria restrita à amizade pobre e antiga que tinha com ele... Não quando tinha um leque de novos amigos - melhores e mais interessantes - para escolher quando quisesse.

Não era a melhor sensação do mundo, mas ia sobreviver. Ino estava abrindo seus horizontes e tentando olhar além do pequeno cercado de madeira em que costumavam brincar.

Já não adiantava mais fingir que não se importava.

_Era realmente uma ilusão._ Enganara-se terrivelmente ao imaginar que Shikamaru estivesse ansioso para ver o que ela havia conseguido. Não era nenhuma novidade para ninguém que ela estava se esforçando diariamente para conseguir aquele posto... Para poder estar perto dele e com ele sempre que pudesse.

Porém, ele não pareceu tão feliz quanto ela fantasiou que estaria. Ao fitar as costas esguias dele se afastando vagarosamente, Ino percebeu que ele não estava apenas se afastando dela e deixando a amizade deles de lado.

Shikamaru já estava muito longe... Num lugar onde ela já não poderia alcança-lo só com a sua voz estridente ou com seus gestos exagerados. Num lugar onde ele deveria estar protegido de suas loucuras, com pessoas mais agradáveis e fáceis de lidar do que ela.

Ela poderia simplesmente balançar os ombros com desdém e voltar à sua comemoração. Mas, ao invés disso, viu sua mão pender no ar e as palavras morrerem lentamente em seus lábios.

Já não adiantava maisfingirque não se importava.

_Fanta – Fanta -Fanta _

E ser Chunnin trouxe a ela a lembrança das manhãs em que Shikamaru ia à floricultura. Quando estavam juntos todos os dias conversando sobre nada de muito importância, mas que simplesmente faria falta se não estivessem.

Como fez, de fato. Como ela passou a esperar pela visita dele que não existiu mais.

Porém, o trabalho deles era de equipe mais uma vez como fora naquela época. Eles eram um time naquela nova missão. O time dez, de Asuma, dela, de Shikamaru e de Chouji.

Por que, então, Ino olhava para o lado e via Temari agachada junto a Shikamaru discutindo táticas para a batalha? Ela sabia muito bem que a presença da garota da Suna era necessária porque nenhum deles nunca tivera habilidades ofensivas como Temari, e aquela era uma missão onde eles precisavam disso.

Mas não precisavam dos olhares que ela lançava a ele. Ou como se enchia de intimidades com apelidos ofensivos seguidos de sorrisos pouco inocentes.

Claro que ela não se importava com os dois ou com o que tudo aquilo significasse. Estava apenas... Curiosa e intrigada com tudo aquilo.

Afinal, desde quando Shikamaru aceitava tão passivamente a aproximação de outra mulher que não fosse ela? Onde, exatamente, estivera durante todos aqueles anos, que não percebera as intenções da outra garota loira?

Ela só estava curiosa, não custa frisar. E frisar também seu desconforto, sua súbita vontade de dizer algo relevante aos dois, mesmo que soubesse não ser de sua alçada o planejamento da missão... Seus olhos que perseguiam cada movimento de ambos, sua impertinência em querer acompanhá-lo em todos os lugares, seus olhos brilhantes ao pensar em falar com ele sobre certos sentimentos...

... Que ela obviamente havia descoberto recentemente. Antes tarde do que nunca. E antes ela do que Temari.

Ia dar de vez um rumo para a história que nunca começou deles... Só precisava dar o primeiro passo e ambos conseguiriam caminhar na mesma direção.

Então sorriu. E continuou a sorrir quando viu Shikamaru relaxado saindo da floresta com Temari. E sorrindo os viu se aproximarem felizes.

Ela não estava presente para ver ou ouvir nada, mas ela sabia. Naquele quadro de Shikamaru, Temari e sorrisos cúmplices não faltava nada.

_Naquele quadro não faltava ela._

Pela primeira vez, Ino viu-se diante da realidade de que Shikamaru poderia ser feliz com outra pessoa. Que, talvez, a sua presença na vida dele não fosse tão necessária assim. Na espécie de amizade distorcida deles ela parecia a única iludida a achar que havia mais.

Mas ela ainda fingiaque estava tudo bem.

Estendeu a mão em cumprimento a um Shikamaru que não precisava se explicar e disse, apenas:

- Parabéns.

Ele sorriu, também. E fingiu que era de felicidade.

Na missão, Ino era peça tão crucial quanto Temari. Era ela quem tinha a melhor técnica de espionagem. Capaz de sair de si mesma e ser o inimigo pelos instantes suficientes para conseguirem informações.

Shikamaru viu Ino mover suas mãos num selo.

- Shinteshin no Jutsu.

E ela não precisou dizer nada para que ele a segurasse quando o corpo dela caiu mole em seus braços. Já era subentendido nos anos e anos que se prestava àquele mesmo papel...

...O de ser o suporte.

Ele sabia que aquele era o único momento em que via a parceira de tantos momentos completamente indefesa. E mais que uma obrigação de trabalho, cuidar do corpo inerte dela era mais uma necessidade física para ele. Sempre foi assim.

O fato de ele estar com Temari não mudava isso, certo? Afinal, não era uma grande coisa... Ele só estava com o corpo de Ino desacordado em seus braços. Bem perto de si. Com os lábios levemente entreabertos e os cabelos lisos e finos parecendo o provocar.

Como se dissessem, "está vendo o que você perdeu? Já não pode mais me ter, idiota..."

Mas ele fingiu que não notou isso. Pelo seu bem. Pelo bem de seu recente relacionamento. Pelo bem dos anos que passou também fingindo que não havia notado muitas outras coisas mais.

_Fanta – Fanta - Fanta_

Ela já estava cansada dos sorrisos cintilantes que recebia. Não estava mais suportando respirar naquele ambiente, impregnado com o cheiro forte de bebida, e pousar seus olhos na figura bem vestida e radiante de Temari.

Porque, por mais que ela tentasse a todo instante se afastar e se esquivar do casal, eles pareciam persegui-la, e a todo momento ela se via invejando a felicidade que eles pareciam ostentar com tanto orgulho.

Aquela virada de ano já estava boa o suficiente para ela.

Ia voltar para casa. Por mais que ela soubesse que estar sozinha à meia – noite era a coisa mais deprimente do mundo, Ino não parecia ligar. Andava devagar, sem vontade, fazendo um contraste péssimo entre a felicidade que parecia trasbordar por todos os lugares e uma bela garota triste.

No fundo, seu desejo era que ele fosse até ela. Que largasse Temari, que não se importasse com nada... Que simplesmente fosse atrás dela como tantas vezes deixara de ir.

E essa descrição era tão compatível a ela mesma. Riu. Que história melancólica era a deles...

- Posso saber o que você está fazendo aqui? - Perguntou com desdém, sem encara-lo, fingindo com vontade que não estava abalada e chocada.

- Essa é uma pergunta bem razoável para eu te fazer. O que você está fazendo aqui, Ino?

Ela não respondeu de imediato. Não havia nada, por mais que procurasse, que soasse razoável dizer a ele como motivo. Pelo menos nada que não pusesse em destaque que ela não conseguia aproveitar sua festa de Ano Novo porque ele estava nela.

E porque ele não estava nela _sozinho._

Mas na floricultura aberta apenas para si mesma e para seu silêncio particular, estavam só Shikamaru e Ino. Por um instante, apenas eles, como havia sido há tanto tempo que não parecia ao menos a mesma vida.

- Eu estou comemorando a virada do ano. - Ele encarou-a como se duvidasse do que estava ouvindo, com a sobrancelha levemente erguida como quando alguém fazia alguma jogada estúpida de xadrez. - Não parece?

Havia coisas mais importantes, aliás, a serem ditas ao invés de manter um tom de conversa obviamente de farpas discretas. O motivo pelo qual ele havia se deslocado da festa onde Temari estava apenas para ir atrás dela. A resposta para a primeira pergunta do diálogo que ele também havia deixado em branco.

A questão ardia na garganta dele pedindo para sair:

"_Se eu largar tudo agora, ainda haverá espaço na sua vida para nós?"_

E essa era o tipo de pergunta para a qual ele morreria de necessidade de ouvir uma resposta. Ao mesmo tempo em que era o tipo de pergunta que era mais difícil de fazer.

Das duas vezes que abriu a boca consecutivamente, não havia saído nada além de ar. Ar que juntara-se ao silêncio que eles deixaram criar porque havia momentos em que todas as palavras pareciam muito pequenas para tudo o que eles gostariam de dizer.

Olhou calmamente para a mulher à sua frente. Era simples. Não precisava de muito, enfim, para ter a coragem necessária. Só precisava de um marco inicial. Algo que lhe dissesse: É agora.

_Se a Ino falar nesse instante... Desisto de tudo por ela. _

Não sentia-se à vontade com os olhos escuros do Nara a enquadrando. Sabia que, se caso seus olhares se cruzassem, um caminho sem volta começaria a ser construído e ela já não teria total controle sobre suas ações. Em momentos como aquele, Ino simplesmente não conseguia resistir à tentação de confessar seus desejos e declarar seus medos.

Mas sempre acabava sucumbindo perante a voz da razão. Não conseguiria jamais revelar o tanto que ela tinha para dizer.

E mais uma vez, procrastinou a oportunidade para outro momento... Um momento em que ela tivesse certeza de que seus sentimentos não seriam quebrados...

_Se ele falar o que desejo ouvir agora... Nada mais me impedirá. _

Foram longos segundos, seguidos por longos minutos de silêncio. Ambos perdidos em suas próprias expectativas e anseios, almejando com intensidade que todos os seus sonhos pudessem se realizar naquele instante.

Porém, o relógio marcou o início de um novo ano. E naquele momento, Yamanaka Ino e Nara Shikamaru deram-se conta de que estiveram muito perto de se entenderem por muitas oportunidades.

Já não parecia que haveria outros momentos especiais para eles. Aquele instante, em que ficaram encarando-se no meio da floricultura deserta, era o último. A última oportunidade.

Mas...

Ele _fingiu _que não era pra ser. E ela _fingiu _que fez tudo certo.

**Fim.**

N/A: Escrever uma nota final numa fic que parecia não terminar nunca é estranho e difícil! Porque, muito embora tenhamos passado por muitos contratempos, essa sensação de ter terminado é ruim e chata! Mas sem emice, porque Faye e Nandinha não são emos... São pessoas emotivas e com tendências ao deslumbre pessoal!!

Se você gostou dessa fic, agradeça à uma mulher rebolativa. Agradeça a um receptáculo de limpeza. E agradeça às frases inspiradoras.

Traduzindo: Agradeça à Shakira, ao balde e a "Shika, grande grosso"

Agradeça, também, às conexões infalíveis que, por um acaso, falharam. 50 vezes. Ao computador que deu adeus a esse mundo e levou junto a ele preciosidades irrecuperáveis. E... que mais que a gente ia agradecer mesmo?

Oh, sim! A minha memória!

Nada seria possível sem lapsos de memória, chutes na bunda, porrinha

Quer cenas cortadas? Comentários da autora? Versões alternativas? Diga SIM na review! Vocês levarão para casa um super pack com o melhor do hentai na floricultura... E o épico: "Shika, grande grosso contra Temari algo que esqueci"

Mandem review... Nós somos fodas, mas não mordemos. Ainda.

**Nandinha Shinomori e Dark Faye**

Em 24/11/2006


End file.
